The present invention relates to a cover device for a pipe that is used with a number of other pipes, in welded-together form, for the production of pipelines, which are particularly provided for the transport of gaseous or liquid media, where the cover device is configured to seal off at least the edge of the pipe, which is at risk of corrosion, from moisture. Furthermore, the invention relates to a pipe having a corresponding cover device.
During the production of pipelines, a plurality of pipes, i.e. pipeline sections, must be protected from contamination and corrosion, particularly during storage of the pipes. The state of the art is to mount caps on the ends of the pipes, which caps cover the edges of the pipes, i.e. at least their narrow sides, which are supposed to be welded together with the edges of other pipes. If such a seal is not sufficiently provided, the pipe must be cleaned, in complicated manner, before welding. This not only results in high costs for the cleaning, but also in an interruption of pipeline construction, which might be taking place on the high seas, for example.
During transport of the pipe to the location of use, the caps are exposed to many different stresses, and can easily be removed manually and put back into place, so that an internal intervention cannot be determined simply by examining the pipe itself.
It is the task of the present invention to make a cover device for a pipe as well as a combination of a pipe and a conventional cover device more secure.